Himeji
Himeji is a city located in Hyogo Prefecture in the Kansai Region, Japan. It is famous for its castle. History Himeji has been the center of Harima Province since the Nara period. After the Battle of Sekigahara, Ikeda Terumasa received a fief at Harima Province and established the Himeji Domain. He expanded the Himeji Castle and its castle town. Himeji was the capital of Himeji Prefecture (later Shikama Prefecture) since 1871, but the prefecture was merged into Hyōgo Prefecture in 1876. The city of Himeji was established on April 1, 1889. After the 1923 Great Kantō earthquake, the Japanese government reportedly considered moving the nation's capital from Tokyo to Himeji. During World War 2, Himeji was targeted in American air raids, due to being an important rail terminal with two large military zones. Bombs were rained on the city, but Himeji Castle was left unscathed, even with a firebomb dropped on it, causing its residents to believe that the castle was protected by the gods. On March 27, 2006, the town of Yasutomi (from Shisō District), the town of Kōdera (from Kanzaki District), and the towns of Ieshima and Yumesaki (both from Shikama District) were merged into Himeji. FusionFall At Himeji, the mission, "Way of the Warriors", is given by Master Splinter, who is worried about his student's whereabouts. He tells the player to defeat Darkpaper Ninjas and Newspaper Ninjas in four locations in Japan to test him: Kobe Port, Izushi Town, Sanin Kaigan National Park and Awaji Island. Each of the locations also have boss Fusion Monsters themed after the Four Celestial Animals: Toxic Green Dragon, Vermillion Blood Phoenix, White Tiger Wolf, and Black Torterrorise. After defeating the four Fusion bosses, the player gets armor sets themed after the Celestial Animals. The player heads back to Himeji only to find a fifth boss: A Fusion Splinter riding on a Fusion Void Terrorgon. Master Splinter gives the player his Nano, weapons like the ninja turtles, and an Ancient Codex, telling them that they proved themselves worthy of it. Reading the Ancient Codex, the player gets to see the details of how Fuse ruled the worlds he conquered, and his battles against the Dragon Guardians. Ryuto can be found at Koko-en Garden. He gives the mission "Terror of the Tengu". Rumors of a tengu at Mount Seppiko are swirling around the city, and he requests the player to investigate. Turns out, a Tech Wing Tengu is in the mountain, scaring away the people. The player must defeat the Fusion monster to get a ninja weapon set. In the Halloween 2019 Special Event, there are two World Mission: "Ten Plates" and "Night Parade of the Hundred Demons". Ten Plates involves the player going to Himeji Castle to collect ten plates and rescue a Plumber from Oil Ogres. Night Parade of the Hundred Demons involves the player defeating Fusion Monsters based on creatures from Japanese mythology. After completing the other missions in the World Tour pack, the player can go back to Himeji and then go to Osaka, Kyoto, Hokkaido and Tokyo for more missions. Trivia Many Fusion Monsters in this area are variants of the originals themed after Japanese mythical creatures: * Oil Oni ← Oil Ogre (Oni) * Tech Wing Tengu ← Tech Wing (Tengu) * Unisickle Weasel ← Unisickle (Kamaitachi) * Slime Mizuchi and Grime Mizuchi ← Slime Serpent and Grime Serpent (Mizuchi) * Terrorpin Kappa ← Terrorpin (Kappa) * Fiery Fowl Foe and Fiery Fowl Freak ← Fowl Foe and Fowl Freak (Basan) * Cavern Kyuubi ← Cavern Wolf (Kitsune) * Pneumatic Bear Oni and Demolition Bear Oni ← Pneumatic Bear and Demolition Bear (Oniguma) * Balefire Brute ← Baleful Brute (Wanyudo) * Dire Orochi ← Dire Hydra (Orochi, the eight-headed snake) Category:A to Z Category:Locations Category:Non CN Locations